1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, battery packs include a rechargeable battery cell and a protective circuit module to prevent the battery cell from being overcharged or overdischarged. Lithium ion batteries or lithium polymer batteries may be used as battery cells. The protective circuit module includes a plurality of circuit devices to prevent the battery cell from being overcharged or overdischarged.
The lithium polymer batteries may be classified into an absolute solid type lithium polymer battery, which contains no organic electrolyte, and a lithium ion polymer battery, which includes a gel type polymer electrolyte containing an organic electrolyte.
In case of the lithium ion polymer battery, the leaking of the electrolyte is very low or does not occur when compared to the lithium ion battery using a liquid electrolyte. Thus, a pouch including a metal foil and an insulating layer instead of a metal can may be used as a battery sheath in the lithium ion polymer battery.